The Plaque Fighting Killer Within
by The Ace of Authors
Summary: Taken from Piccolo's perspective during his therapy sessions with Vegeta in 'The Dentist'. Might help to read some...But not completely necessary. Rated for language and sexual references.
1. The paid asshole

Ok, kids. Earlier in the creating of 'The Dentist', I had the feeling that several people enjoyed the thought of Vegeta being a shrink. Please read the aforementioned story first, so you can understand anything going on here. It's taken from a first person perspective of Piccolo, obviously. These are the thoughts and feelings he has, but the ones he never voices. Also important: This takes place before we are introduced to everyone. That means no Nail, no Sarah, no Iris... At least not yet. I think I will continue this fic. Seems promising. Without further dilemma... I give you my newest child: The Plaque Fighting Killer Within

-

Things haven't been looking any better for me since I began seeing Dr. Briefs. I am still feeling irritable towards life in general, and don't really see the point in going on. I thought receiving counselling would get me through this depression over Lila.

But like the choice of my promiscuous first wife, I was dead wrong.

Vegeta Briefs is one of the people who I despise the most. In fact, after my wife and her man-whore boyfriend, Briefs ranks up there on the my mental list of people to blow away. The man is a cocky, self-absorbed guy with an attention span of a retarded kid with ADD. I believe I generally get in a good two minutes of solid narration before my psychiatrist looses interest and begins to doodle on his ever-present notepad. I really wanted to find another guy for the job, but... Somehow, I just felt that speaking my mind to another breathing (snoring) individual, no matter what an ass he is, helped a little.

The room where we always meet changes appearance periodically. It is always decorated with a decor of deep red and brown colors. It should be relaxing. I know that a guy like Briefs couldn't be responsible for it. My opinion was reinforced two sessions ago when the guy's wife came in, comparing swatches against the furniture. The fact that I was still occupying the plushy couch made no difference to the coy woman. While she is good-looking, she's not young enough to wear the skirts that reach to heaven and back. I remember Lila would do that, just to see my reaction. She always did like to see me sweat, that dirty whore.

My name is Piccolo Damioh. I am a happily (HA!) divorced man of thirty years. I only have one close relative. Even though he's my twin, we don't see each other that often. Usually we phone each other on holidays, just to make sure that the other doesn't have cancer or something... but other than that, we live our own separate lives. Nail works in a hotel chain industry, making great money for doing shit... And I get paid for doing a profession I have really come to hate.

Dentistry.

I cannot express how much I hate that God damned word. _Dentistry._ More like cruel and unusual punishment...For me, of course. I have no idea what the patients bitch and moan about. I mean, really. They are not the ones who have to stick their fingers in strangers' mouths. Ugh, thank God for gloves. Speaking of, I wonder where the guy has been lately. What are those religion freaks always saying? He loves us and wants us to be happy?

Biggest load of crap I've ever heard.

At first, yeah, things seemed to being going so well. Lila was everything I could hope for in a wife: She was witty and happy, not to mention beautiful. Her body has always been so thin... I used to love to hold her waist when we sat on the porch together, just marvelling at how petite she was. Of course her body wasn't _all_ petite... But I prefer not to dwell on that matter. Her face always struck me. The way her dark eyebrows contrast with her light skin and eyes, and the deep color of her lips... I wanted her to remain with me forever, so I could just glimpse at her face everyday.

Funny, she always used to curl in a ball when she slept. I remember the way I thought of a cat when I saw her in that position. Her eyes closed softly, and a smile usually tugging at her lips... Like she had just swallowed the canary or something.

_Or something._

That brings me to the subject of her new boyfriend, Bill. The guy cannot be older than twenty, seriously. His damn pecs practically stick out of whatever shirt he's wearing, boasting of his job as a physical trainer. That was where he met Lila, obviously. How could I have been so stupid as to go along with it? A man seeing MY wife sweating and skimpily clothed while doing some energetic exercise... Who _wouldn't_ try and hit on her? Of course, this had been going on right under my nose. It wouldn't be satisfying enough if they had snuck around to do it. No no, far from it. Lila confided in me later, telling me he fucked her on my favorite couch.

I do not see how I married that bitch.

Briefs has been making notes rather rapidly on that sketchpad. I bet he's getting ready to 'rap up' his conclusions from our session earlier. Session, what a joke. He asked me if I had ever had fantasies of drugging my patients and taking advantage of them... The guy is such a sick bastard. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what gets him off. He's probably wondering how he can pull off the suggestion, the pervert.

"Well, Dr. Damioh, I can tell we've made some real progress today." Here it comes, oh boy.

"However, I think that maybe you are holding back some of your darker feelings." Like the ones where I kill you and parade your lifeless body up and down my street? Guilty. "I think it would be a good idea if you did a little exercise for me." If it involves practicing my knot-tying skills while a rope hangs around your neck, count me in! "Why don't you go home and think over your favorite intimate memories. Go over them again and again in your mind, until you realize that it's not your wife you hate, it's the fact that you had so much together and now it's wasted."

Asshole. "When you say 'intimate', do you mean-"

"Intercourse." I _knew_ it. Pervert. "We'll discuss that topic next week, same time. And remember Piccolo, healing can only begin when _you_ want it to." Shut UP, you pompous dick!

"Ok, same time next week."

-

Yup, I am definitely adding on to this one. I like this story because it allows me to delve further into Piccolo's private thoughts. Behind his calm demeanour, he's one plaque-fighting killer! I hope you all liked this sample. Don't forget to leave a little note before you close the window. It makes me happy.

-Ace


	2. Father

I hope the last chapter was satisfactory. I just… I'll be honest, kids. I'm procrastinating. Frankly, the last reviews… Well, sucked. For THE DENTIST, people. Everyone loves The Dentist, right? I mean, come ON children. Ack, it doesn't matter. I don't own Dbz.

-

"Uh huh… You don't speak very often about your father. Why is that, Piccolo? Are you afraid to realize you have been holding resentment against him these past few years since he's passed on? Or is there something else?"

What the hell does he want me to say? He probably wishes I could spout off something interesting like saying my father beat me everyday for sneezing. 'Something else', feh.

"Actually, I don't speak about him because other than a source of funds, he didn't play a large role in my life." Which was true enough. Don't get me wrong, now. I would have been sad to see my father die as a child. It's not like I wanted him to get cancer. But I didn't cry when I heard the news. Of course I was disheartened; my father was a decent guy. Just not particularly…fatherly. I can understand why. He was a busy man, with lots of patients to take care of. He was a neurosurgeon in demand, and he did his best to fulfil his career obligations. Sometimes that interrupted what little family time we got, but… he had a job to do. I wasn't going to play the saddened child who cried because their parent didn't have time for them. I rather enjoyed being at home without my father having a close view on me. I think it made me independent.

"So he was more of a bank than a person?" The word 'asshole' in the dictionary features this dick's face as a prime example. Briefs was watching me over his small reading glasses, and I swear I could see him fighting back a smirk. I felt blood rush to my face at the nerve of the small man.

"Of course not! We just weren't close." I leaned back on the sofa and tried to calm down, and shift my thoughts away from the smoke coming from Brief's cigarette. I remember a time when I was a kid, back when I was maybe eight or nine. My father took Nail, my grandfather, and me to a Yankees game. As a kid, I loved baseball. Nail was always better at it, but I wasn't that bad myself. Anyway, Poppy (my grandfather) had also loved taking us to games. However, what made this time special was the fact that my father was there. I was so surprised that he didn't rush away on an emergency call that I couldn't help but grin at him. I remember he smiled a little back, as if to say that he, too, was happy to be with me. Nail, however, seemed a little skeptical. 'Give it a few minutes. Somebody is bound to be dying somewhere.' I remember hissing back that this time was different. And for the first three innings it seemed to be. However, my father's mobile phone once again rang, and he was gone with a wave. Nail had grinned at me as if to say 'told you so', and Poppy just sighed and patted my head.

'"_Your father is a busy man, Piccolo. You know he loves you, but he's got duties."_

In many ways, Poppy was more of a father than Piccolo Senior. I loved him like I would a father, anyway. He was a quiet, wise man of some fifty years, who loved golfing and fishing in his free time. I spent a lot of time with him as a kid, come to think about it. I cried like a small child when I learned he was killed in a car accident. A fact I later felt guilty for as I stood dry-eyed at my father's funeral, about two years later.

"Obviously that's not a subject you can discuss comfortably." Briefs said quietly, that damned smile pulling at his pale lips. It felt as I were being challenged by the guy. Why shouldn't I be comfortable with it?

"What do you want to hear?" I shot back, catching him off guard. He raised his eyebrows and almost shrugged, but caught himself and smiled softly.

"Did he live another life? One that didn't include you, or work?"

What the HELL was that supposed to mean? "I'm not sure what you are suggesting, but my father was a straight guy. He didn't 'live another life'. He did what he said he did. He was an honest man, and raised us the best he could." To the point where he could be predictably boring, as a matter-of-fact. As far as I knew, he never tried to replace my mother, even in his thoughts. The man never dated to my knowledge, for obvious reasons: Too little time, two boys, ect. He was probably never relaxed enough to meet a new woman. I can't blame him; that damn phone was going off every time he got comfortable, seems like. He had back pain a lot, from being so uptight the whole day. I know he didn't sleep well, either. I could always hear him a little after midnight, pacing around his study. I'm not sure he knew this, but I saw him looking at a photograph one of those nights. Strange that I remember it now. He had a look on his face that I'll never forget: Pain. Like his heart was twisting in unbearable ways, and I felt guilty forming one sentence in my mind.

_He looked so human, like he actually had feelings._

The next morning I had naturally tried to find the picture, being very curious about what was on it. I remember searching through several of his drawers before coming across a locked one. I had tried to tug it open, but I must have made noise because my father walked in the room, looking confused. He looked at me and asked me, quietly, what I was looking for. I lied and said I needed a stapler or some kind of office appliance. He looked so strange when I said that, like he _knew_ what I was really looking for. His expression made me wonder if he was about to cry or not, when suddenly he hugged me tightly in his arms. I was shocked at first, feeling his heart pulse through his chest. His voice broke a little as he told me that he didn't have one, and just continued to hold me there. He might have shed some tears; I wouldn't know, because at the time, I only reached about the bottom of his chest. All I know is that my father had gone through a lot more than I had given him credit for. I'll never forget the next words he said, because it would be the last time I would hear them for quite some time.

"_I love you son. Just…never forget that I love you."_

Vegeta checked his watch and sighed. "Well unfortunately Piccolo, we're out of time for today. I think you really thought some things over, and I'm very happy with the progress made in here. You'll be coming next week same time, won't you?"

I sat up from the comfortable couch and stretched slightly. I stood up and straightened my jacket, then nodded at my psychiatrist. "I'll be here." Asshole asshole asshole. Words can't express how much I hate this man.

-

I like writing this story, because 1) it gives insight to Piccolo's character, and 2) it's easy as buying a gun in Pakistan. I have one review so far, but hopefully that number will at least quadruple in the next couple of days.

-Ace


	3. Poppy and Nail

Wow, I had a wonderful people report back to my lamentation last chapter. Thank you all, it warmed my heart to see such caring humans respond to my sadness. I smiled the whole time whilst reading. Thank you all, and God bless. I don't own Dbz.

-

Ever since last session, I had Poppy on my mind. Strange how I had forgotten what a large role he played in my growth. I remember when I was in Kindergarten, Nail and I would go to his house after school until my father picked us up after work. Sometimes it was too late at night, however, and we just ended up sleeping there. We had our own bedrooms there, since that was pretty much our second home. Poppy started a lot of my interests by simply talking about his childhood. He was the one who introduced me to baseball, as a matter of fact. He himself was a retired Cardinal's manager, and taught me everything he knew. He never got bored with dealing with a couple of kids. He didn't spoil us or anything, because he had said the last thing he wanted was a couple of pansies for grandsons… But he cared for us in his own special way. Sometimes we drove out on Saturdays to the lake. We would fish and swim the whole day, then go to the movies afterwards. My father only managed to make it there about twice. He was always so tired, though, that Poppy said it was just as well that he didn't come so often.

When I was about six, I asked Poppy why my father worked so much. I simply didn't understand what he did that consumed so much time. Poppy explained to me in a way I could understand. He said that my father was a heroic man, and instead of doing things that he wanted ('like spending time with you boys,' he would always add), he helped other people to get well. Of course that helped a little. I had looked at my father a little different from then on, seeing him as a type of saviour instead of workaholic.

"What about your brother, Nail. How has he been doing?" Ah, Briefs. I had forgotten he was there as I took a stroll down memory lane. I really didn't see where the question was headed, but…he has his times where he can ask something that isn't offensive, so I thought I'd oblige him.

"He's been doing well for himself. He hasn't had any problem with the law, he's got a steady girlfriend, and his job suits him." Anytime when someone gets paid for doing shit, that person better be happy. "He hasn't really grown up very much, but I think that perhaps having someone else to care about might change that." True enough. I mean, what woman would tolerate Nail's crap for long? Women don't chuck out a guy until they have tried to form him into the specimen they think he should be. And when that fails, they usually kill him… Or so I've heard.

"You've commented on his lack of maturity before. Do you see yourself as…Well, as the role model for him, growing up?"

Hell no.

"Well, not really. We each had our own agendas, and I didn't really try to force him either way. I had my own things to sort out without worrying about raising my twin brother."

Ah Nail. Nail Nail Nail. Enter one of the biggest annoyances in my life. I haven't actually seen the man for a while. I kind of lied when I said he was doing well. He could be starving in some prison in Guatemala, and I wouldn't know. We had a bit of a falling out last time we spoke… It was about Lila, ironically. After I had confided in Nail about Lila's strange behaviour lately (slight temper increase, sarcastic replies to everything, and ice cold in bed), Nail stated out flatly that she was cheating. I hadn't allowed my self to linger over the possibility, and the fact that Nail just bluntly said it made me furious. I had told him that he had no idea what he was talking about, and wouldn't know a loving relationship if it bit his ass. Nail just gave me this look… I'll never forget it. He seemed almost hurt by my words. He told me, quietly, that he obviously was out of line. He left without another word, and we haven't spoken since. Before, he would always drop in and out whenever he was in the area. However, months have gone by and no sign of him has been made known to me.

As kids, we had always grated on each other's nerves. Well, Nail annoyed me with his lack of caring towards anything important to me, and I… Well, I think I was more a source of entertainment than anything. When we had a row, Nail never got mad. He just grinned and let me have the last word. Later something unfortunate would happen to one of my possessions, and I knew that Nail had really had the last say in the argument. For example, I might have been ready to turn in my research paper that had taken me hours to type. With one 'accidental' knock of his present drinking glass, Nail would ruin my labours and merely mutter a 'sorry.' I remember one time I just snapped, and punched him as hard as I could in the face. We were seventeen, and I had to drive to the hospital to get his nose fixed, seeing as I had broken it. Nail's smug look was wiped off his face for quite some time.

"Is that to say you and your brother didn't interact much as children?"

I shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch and looked at Briefs. He had reclined his chair slightly, so that he looked down his rather pointed nose at me, smiling as he did so. He tie was loosened and his glasses sat perched just above his hairline, making me believe that there was no writing at all on his so-called 'notes'.

I smirked and shook my head, looking forward again. "Not at all. We interacted quite a bit as children." I remember one day after baseball on our way home, I was feeling particularly shitty. The coach had gotten pissed off at a certain individual (Nail) and made all of us run sprints until we threw up or died… Whichever came first. So here I am, driving with the taste of vomit in my throat…Still sweaty and thirsty, with sore leg muscles…When Nail has the gall to tell me to quit acting like a pussy and drive. I was pretty pissed to begin with, but that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I remember turning into a parking lot and slamming on the brakes, shoving Nail out of the passenger's door a moment later. I got out as well, and walked over to my twin. I asked him calmly what he just said. When he grinned and got in my face, calling me a pussy once more, I snapped. I let out my frustration of the day in Nail's face, catching him square in the eye. I remember him falling to the ground, cussing his head off. He didn't think I would do it. It was like a game for him; he saw how far he could push until I (usually) left the room or drove away. This time, though, I had had enough. He got up still smiling, that son of a bitch. He waited about a moment before he gave my chin a strong uppercut, sending me sprawling against the hood of the car. We exchanged a few more blows before someone happened by and separated us. By the time we got home, we had reached a kind of truce. Nail agreed not to be such a pain in the ass, if I would lighten up a little. When my father came home, he took one look at us with our beaten faces and torn clothes before going to bed. He said we would talk about it in the morning.

"And now? What would you say your relationship is now?"

None of your damn business, for one thing.

"Distant, but pleasant enough." Things were pretty good between Nail and I when I was married to Lila. He stopped bugging me about women, and seemed happy for me. Of course towards the end of the marriage, he and Lila simply grated on each other's nerves. At the time I thought it was completely Nail's fault, but now that I look back… I wonder how much of it accounted for Lila's new demeanour.

Briefs was scribbling something down of his notepad. That might have looked convincing, except his glasses remained perched on his head. "Uh huh… Well, Piccolo, I can safely say that today was pretty successful. I've made some notes, and I think I have a good idea of where we're headed. I can only see positive things ahead." Sure thing, asshole.

I took this as my leave and sat up completely. "Right, see you next week."

-

Another chapter down… Thanks for the wonderful reviews again, guys. You all seriously rock my face off. Remember to check my forums, if you like this and The Dentist, and want to discuss any of it.

-Ace


	4. Lila

We would lie awake on Sunday mornings, just letting the sun tell us how late it was getting. I remember Lila would always lay her cheek against my chest, since she said it was cooler than her pillow, and just as comfortable. We didn't talk too much while we lied there. Sometimes we would just converse with a few sentences, wait for a while, and then start again. It was nice at the time. The silence felt more peaceful than awkward, and we had simply enjoyed each other's company. I can't get Lila's scent out of my head… She always smelled so damn good, like she bathed in rose petals or something. The feel of her skin is what I really miss. It was softer than anything I had felt before. Soft like a peach's skin, or a baby's freshly-washed cheek. I would sometimes just run my fingers over her arm, enjoying the way she sometimes got goose bumps under my touch. She would always pretend to snap at my fingers and tell me to quit teasing. Me teasing her, feh. She would purposely lie in bed without any covers on, and barely any (if any at all) clothes on.

A sigh brings me back to the present, as Briefs clears his throat audibly. I look around and notice that I have been thinking to myself for the good part of our session. I forgot the last question he asked me, but it had to do with Lila, triggering these memories.

"Why do you think your wife was unpleased with the marriage, Piccolo?" Briefs had taken off his glasses and was currently wiping the lenses with a fold in his shirt. So glad to have an adapt audience, I shrugged and exhaled harshly.

"Could have been a number of things. Maybe I was pressing too hard for a baby. I hinted at it a lot, and suggested…" I stopped gradually, noticing that Briefs was paying attention again.

"Suggested what?" He asked quietly, and I swear I could see a smile forming on those mockingly-understanding lips. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and ears as I mumbled a quiet reply. That wasn't good enough for the bastard, though, and he leaned in closer to make sure he heard right. "Come again?" He asked, and I thought I heard a trace of laughter behind his seemingly-polite voice.

"I said, I suggested that she stop taking…the pill."

Briefs nodded and made some notes on his pad again. The man is a complete douche, and words alone cannot express my loathing.

"And how did she react to this…this suggestion? Do you mind if I smoke?" Asshole. He asks me that every time…

"Yes, I do. Anyway, Lila just said… that it was her body, and that she wasn't ready to…" I felt the words form bitterly on my tongue as I spat out the last phrase. "Wasn't ready to ruin it." I could feel my cheeks burning, but this time from sheer anger. I couldn't believe my ears when my wife had first said that. I reminded her that we had agreed that we both wanted children. I also reminded her that neither of us were getting any younger. The last statement sent me straight to the guest room, where I remained for several nights. Lila wouldn't even look me in the face when we ate breakfast together. I couldn't take the way she had just avoided me, like I wasn't there. I decided to make it up to her, thinking that perhaps I was being a little too pushy. We had time, after all. That night I took her to dinner at her favourite place, and then to a concert… She thought it was very romantic, and she forgot she was upset with me. Well, after the…marital activities were over with (much, much later), she looked at me and smiled. No words, just a tiny little grin. Her eyes were still bright and teasing, her breathing still coming out in small, quiet gasps… Her hair was still slightly damp around her face from the light sweat, and clung to her cheeks and forehead. Her whole visage was so flushed, so alive looking… I remember telling her that I thought she looked more beautiful then than when she had her hair and makeup done. She had smiled again, and kissed me very softly on the cheek. I'll never forget the way she said 'I love you'… Partly because I know now that falser words have never been uttered.

"I bet that made you angry." I was slightly startled to hear Brief's voice again after the last pause. I gathered my senses and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"It didn't make me giggle." I said dully, rubbing the back of my head. "We made up after that."

Briefs nodded and took a pull on his cigarette. "Mhmm. How?"

I just looked at him and raised a brow. "Why does it matter?"

The man stubbed out his cig and looked like he just snapped out of a dream. "Uh, sorry. It's probably a sensitive subject." I think even that dickless jerk realized that the question held no value whatsoever.

The important thing was that things went completely downhill from there.

Sure, for a few days (and nights), Lila was back to her old self. I allowed myself to be a little more romantic than usual (candles, wine, ect.), and Lila was just as well…frisky as she was in the beginning. I figured that we had gone through that obligatory bump in the road that all couples go through. I thought that things would be so much better, now that we had weathered our first storm.

As usual, I was wrong.

Two weeks later, Lila was on permanent PMS. She didn't want to do anything because she was either tired, or had a headache, or just plain pissed off. She would be agitated by slightest things. Once when we were heading to bed, I asked if she could turn the light out, since she hadn't gotten in yet. She just flipped out and told me that she wasn't my slave, and to do it myself. She raged on, telling me how she always did my laundry and cooked and everything, and how I thought that she would always be at my beck and call.

I asked if she was on her period for the third time that month.

Three and a half minutes later I was staring at the ceiling of the guest bedroom, lying on top of the small bed with a blanket around me. I remember wondering what went wrong. We had done the holding together thing so well! Everything had been so normal again… I just couldn't help but wonder what had triggered this state of agitation.

"How did Lila perform intimately the next few weeks?"

This guy is such a pervert. I'm finding someone else, I am FINDING someone else.

"Well, like…normal." I knew my cheeks were growing a little red, and I rolled my eyes for acting like an innocent virgin taking off her clothes. "Everything about her was normal. We had fun together, just like before. We talked and enjoyed each other…Just like before."

"But…?"

"…But then she just started nagging, and picking at any little detail she could. She actually accused me of not appreciating her and all she did for me."

"Well, did you?"

Whose side is this guy on, anyway? No wait, better yet: Who is PAYING this guy to be on his side?

"Of course I appreciated her. I told her so every day! I said 'Baby, I love you! Thanks for being such a wonderful wife, I must be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. Why, if only every wife was so sweet and beautiful as you, I would still be the happiest bastard on earth!'" I realized I was slightly panting, and cooled down. I had said the last few sentences in a breath of air, so I'm sure I sounded almost frantic. I am not frantic, certainly. Just… confused and very agitated.

Briefs' eyebrows had risen a good inch as he looked at me in wonder, his pencil dangling from his fingertips. I coughed slightly and turned my now very flushed face away. Something tells me that this session didn't go well. Not well at all.

-

Great, another chapter out and rolling. Stay tuned, kids. I plan to add some flavour to the mix soon… Bwahaha. I appreciate the support, everyone, and will continue to work hard for you!

-Ace


	5. Lila, part 2

"Leb wohl, mein kleiner." –Piccolo's last words to Gohan in the German Dbz series (nearly cried when he said it). Means 'Live well, my little one.' I don't own Dbz.

-

I didn't find anyone else. I decided that Briefs would have to do for now.

So instead of searching for a gun to shoot the man with, I had just walked around. No where particular, of course. Just down my street, and then the next, and the next… Until I didn't recognize my position any more. I had simply been thinking about Lila and forgot that my feet were still moving. I was thinking about the good days, before everything got so fucked up.

I remembered the first time we met. I was plastered, she was on her way… It was New Years, who wasn't? Our mutual friend Kyle Brachouski had introduced us. I knew him through playing ball back in high school, and he knew Lila through work. At the time, Lila was an office assistant, and helped manage his newly founded accounting office. Kyle was a good friend of mine, and wanted to remedy my then-single status. I remember talking to Lila and finding her so captivating, so…fresh. She laughed so easily, and talked with such energy that I couldn't help but be charmed. I couldn't believe how incredibly fun she was. We were still talking when the ball was about to be dropped at the official countdown, and drank the year's first celebration shots together. I remember how she kissed me on the cheek and cheered 'Happy New Year' while holding her glass in the air. She was so happy then…

But here I was, lying on Brief's couch again, remembering _her_. How pathetic. The world really is a sad place these days.

"Piccolo, I want to try something different today. Why don't you tell me a good memory of you and Lila, when you were first married, or even just dating." The doctor was looking out the window, his eyes partially closed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, but deep down…that's just one of the things I wanted to remember, after all the shit I had to relive.

"I remember one time we were on the beach, about five months after I had met her. We had been dating for almost four of those months, and I was certain I had found the perfect woman. The first part of the day was really nice. I didn't have any classes that Saturday, and her office was closed on the weekend. We decided to head over and walk around, while the good weather kept up. We must have walked up and down the main beach about six times, just talking and laughing together. We eventually set out a place to just sit and have a drink. We still just talked the whole time. I talked about my earlier college days, and Lila would laugh and tell me about some of her crazy incidents with her friends, like going streaking through a frat. When I asked why she hadn't bothered to run by my room, she just kissed me and grinned, saying that I was too much of a gentleman to stare. I remember the way Lila lied there, putting sun tan lotion over herself. She knew it was driving me crazy, which is why she did it so slowly, I think. I felt that I was with the most beautiful woman in the world then." I noticed that Briefs way really paying attention now, and that my face was becoming warmer than an Australian sidewalk. I cleared my throat and continued, reminding myself that I was speaking out loud, and not just wondering to myself. "Anyway, it was the best date we had ever had. We had so much fun, and just relaxed… I even broke out a bottle of champagne to celebrate. That's when it happened, of course. These enormous clouds came up, black and ominous. The day was nearly over, so I thought they might stay back for a while, which of course they didn't. When the barrier broke and rain began to pour on us, I saw the end of my perfect date going down the drain. Here we were, ditching our glasses and towels, running to get out of the freezing downpour. We rushed under one of the now-empty life guard towers, soaking wet. My face was burning with embarrassment as I apologized to Lila. I was sure the entire day was ruined because of the shitty ending. Lila surprised me, though. She just laughed and took off her sopping wet shirt and shorts, and acted like she was tanning in the shade. I laughed a little too, but stopped when she sat in my lap and hugged me. She had said that she always had fun with me, even if it was sitting sopping wet under some tower. I had smiled and told her that whenever she was happy, so was I…" I remember her kissing me softly, placing her small hands on my chest. They felt so cold there, I had wanted nothing more than to make them feel warm and comfortable. At first I just held her hands together in mine, but then I deepened the kiss a little, putting one hand on her back, and the other through her damp hair. At the time, I didn't care if someone came along and saw me feeling her up. I was happy then…so damn happy. Lila had giggled slightly at the gesture and rubbed her nose against mine, saying how cute I could be. Her eyes were so soft and contented looking then… Still excited, but calmer somehow. Like she knew everything would be all right. I had laughed and rubbed her back, shaking my head. I had asked her, casually, if she would consider marrying me. It was the rashest, most important thing I had ever asked in my life… And I am still surprised today when Lila grinned and said, just as casually, that she would think about it…given there was a ring involved.

"What happened then?"

I swear, this guy was about to get an erection. Just looking at him made me forget any good feeling I was having. I just decided to tell the truth and let him 'analyze' it. "I more or less proposed to her." There. Examine THAT.

Apparently Briefs hadn't been expecting that, and adjusted his glasses slightly before glancing down at his notes. "You uh, proposed to her? Right there? That doesn't seem something you would do, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Nah, I don't mind." It was a true enough statement. I wouldn't dream of doing something like that now, probably. I had just reached the point in the session where I didn't care what Briefs thought. I remembered it didn't _matter_ what he thought, and that we never saw each other outside of this office.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed with your progress today, Piccolo. You really opened up and talked about your past, instead of giving short facts over it. I think it's important that you relive memories, rather than just reporting them. Good work." What the hell am I, some kid in kindergarten who just drew an ugly flag with God Bless America on it? I'm a grown man, I don't need this dick to reassure me when I revisit some memories. I do it all the time, I just don't always have to talk to him about them.

I let my thoughts drift back slowly to that day, and forgot my surroundings. The softly lit office blurred into that May night. After the rain had let up, I apologized to Lila again for the crappy end to the date. She just slugged my shoulder and said it was better when something exciting and unplanned happened. It made things much more interesting, and a hell of a lot more fun. She especially liked the would-be marriage proposal that I had joked out. That night, I had originally wanted to end things by cleaning up and heading into the city to hang out some more. Maybe catch up with some friends and watch a show or something. Lila had something else in mind. We went back to her place, where she decided to take a shower…While I was still in it. I'm not going into details, but I will say this: Although the plans for the night were changed, they were not ruined. I wasn't complaining, at least.

"Piccolo?" Ah damn, forgot he was still there. He's giving me the agitated 'Now that I'm finally listening, you space out?' look. He can wait a minute while I 'relive' a memory.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that I think we are coming up to your real problem. We should reach the core in no time, and have you feeling better in time for Christmas. Everything will really turn out ok."

I wasn't so optimistic, but decided to nod and go along with it… It was far more easier than saying that things would never be all right again.

"…Great."

-

Woot, another chapter out on the press! I rock so much. I'm able to upload so much because the weather is still shit, and I finish my homework as quick as I can. I still do lots of crap with my friends here, but during the school week, my social calendar slows down some. This weekend I get to celebrate my friend Sandra's 17th birthday…And since the drinking age here is 16 (for beer and light liquor), I'm probably going to have a good time. I didn't give up beer for Lent.

-Ace


	6. Sarah

One comment before I begin: Since this setting is taking place in America, not Australia…Piccolo would say sidewalk. Thanks for catching that, though. I wonder to myself, if maybe someone would not have reviewed at all if I had not mentioned the miniscule continent. Oh well, a review is a review. Thanks to everyone who did review, once again. I don't own Dbz.

-

After thinking about the happiness I had shared with Lila, I had fallen into one of my more depressed moods. This lapse hadn't gone unnoticed by my assistant, and by a complete stranger…

"…She said her name was Sarah."

Only about five minutes had passed since I had gotten through explaining the incident that had occurred earlier in the day. Here I was, just trying to do my job…when BAM, a little punk comes along and shakes everything up, after the dust was finally starting to settle from last week's session. The kid was sixteen I think, and bossy as all hell. She wanted to pry into my private life, one which I barely let my psychiatrist into!

"Can you give me a description? What did she look like to you?"

"Well, quite honestly she looked like just a nosey little kid. Nothing too peculiar. She didn't wear really fashionable clothes… More like something that was comfortable. And her hair kind of flipped out a little, unlike how most young women wear it long. She was really pale looking, almost unhealthy. And I think she is too small for her age, maybe breaking about five two or so." As I thought about the kid again, I sighed to myself. The last thing I needed in my life was some catalyst in the form of a worrisome teenager. I mean, I actually felt like I was beginning to go back to my normal life… Quiter, certainly, but more normal since the divorce. The more I thought about it, the crosser I became. What right did she have to intrude upon MY happiness. I had to smile at that last thought. Was she interrupting my happiness, or my unhappiness?

"Uh huh… How old did she say she was again?"

"I think about sixteen. She acts like she's a fifty year-old mother-in-law, though, prying so much."

"I thought you liked your mother-in-law."

"I do, I'm just using a metaphor." I sighed and rubbed my temples. Obviously the session wasn't going anywhere fast. "I just meant that she doesn't act like a kid should."

"In your opinion, how should a kid act?"

"It's not so much of how I think they _should_ act, it's how I have observed the way they act. I don't know of one kid who would rather help someone and listen to their problems than go to the mall."

"How many kids do you know?"

I had to stop at that question. The only children I knew of were my patients, really, and the annoying little buggers next door. Other than that, I had no experience with children. Strange, seeing as how that was one of the biggest subjects that caused controversy between Lila and I.

"About…well, what do you mean, _know_?"

"Knowing their name, for example."

_Smartass._ But he did have a point. The neighbour kids… what were they called again? And other than the punk from earlier, did I remember any of my child patients' names?

"Ok, let's say one now. So what?"

Briefs scribbled something on his notepad and nodded like a moron, making barely audible 'uh huh' noises. What a douche.

The kid wasn't the only problem that had surfaced that day. I had come home to find none other than my ex-wife there, charming as a angel-faced snake. As if the damn divorce settlements weren't enough, she had to come leeching my funds more. I decided that I didn't really want Brief's 'help' on this one, and decided to keep it under my hat for now. I finally had something new on my mind.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kid. Here we were, a dentist and patient… and she speaks to me as if I were some school girl at a slumber party. Ok, maybe that is an exaggeration. She didn't really seem like the type to attend those sort of social things anyway. I'd wager that her assertiveness gets her into trouble with the other, more conventionally reserved demon spawn/teenagers. Like the slew of names she called me… What did she say again? Oh yeah, that I am an introverted, antisocial, teeth-fixing son of a bitch. I smiled at the memory for some reason. It just seemed so obscure, so out of place, so… well, new and somewhat refreshing. Well, not that being called a son of a bitch was anything new. That was almost Lila's pet name for me during the divorce. I stuck with calling her a dirty whore.

"How did this Sarah make you feel? Happy, depressed-"

"Try annoyed and a little pissed off." I huffed, taking off my glasses. "I mean, she just throws out her suggestions without any invitation! How can she possibly know anything about my spot in life? No matter how good her intentions were, there still has to be some human law that states that a teenaged patient and her dentist cannot have a friendship because he's in a depressed rut!"

"Is that where you see yourself Piccolo? In a rut?"

I glared at the smaller man while he smiled calmly back at me. "What would YOU call it?"

I bet the guy was about to say 'good point' when he changed subjects. "Have you been searching for another partner?"

I eyed him suspiciously and raised a brow. Just a moment ago we were talking about the kid, and then THIS question comes out of left field… "Not really. Would you be in such a hurry for the same thing to repeat itself?"

"There's no guarantee that it will happen again, Piccolo."

"There's no guarantee that it won't, either." _Asshole_. It's easy for him to talk about such things when he himself has a wife who probably adores him and his asshole-iness… Damn it, he's got me making up words again!

"I think I see where one of your biggest problems is." Oh, do tell. "You are afraid to extend any part of yourself emotionally, after being wounded like you were." No shit? That's about as good a deduction as saying that a man whose leg was burned off is now afraid of fire. Dipshit.

"Can you blame me? I don't see what the big rush is! I mean, I just turned thirty; I got a little time, don't I? Or will every woman cease to exist after being single for half a year?"

"No need to be sarcastic, I'm only trying to help." No need to be a total prick, I'm just paying you by the hour.

"Sorry." Wait, why am I apologizing? I have got to get my nerve back. I wouldn't have let that kid walk all over me six months ago, either. I would have been more loose, but I know when to say knock it off. What did she say again? 'Tell your friend Sarah all about it', or some crap like that. 'Your friend', HA! My friends went to Lila in the divorce. Well, most of them, anyway. I hardly see the other ones anymore. Parties occasionally, but being with Lila all the time kind of severed my connections a little bit.

"I really think it would be helpful for you to perhaps allow this child into your life." Not going to happen. "It might be beneficial for you to see the way others perceive you, particularly a younger person."

"Why?" I swear, this guy must not listen to the shit that comes from his own mouth sometimes.

Briefs sighed suddenly, as if dealing with a troublesome child. "Piccolo, have you thought about the prospect of being homosexual?"

…!

"I'm not gay." I replied hotly, feeling resentment burning in my throat. "And I don't appreciate the insinuation you are making." Insinuation? That bastard basically just called me a faggot!

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. Your little outburst is a common reaction when a man's…secret is found out."

"Or it could be because I am straight as the day I was born, and don't like people telling me I'd like the feel of a dick up my ass!" Whoa, who just said that! Was that…me? I hadn't felt so in power of a situation since… I don't remember when. It felt good. So good, in fact… "Maybe you are the one who is looking for that special partner to fill that certain void, eh Briefs? And by void, I mean the empty spot between your legs, you jackass!" With a last triumphant look at my shrink's face, I stormed out of the office and grinned at the secretary, who looked as shocked as I felt. Who was that daring guy back there? The one who finally got his balls back?

-

Go Piccolo, it's your birthday! Woot! Another chapter down. I hope people can see the connection to the story now. I wanted to show the changes that spasmodically occur in Piccolo's character, therefore showing that some actions he makes later on were in fact somewhat expected. Man I rock!


End file.
